thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Fencer Musashi (character)
[[image:Brave Fencer Musashi.jpg|thumb|300px|Musashi as he appears in Brave Fencer Musashi, showing him to be either a preteen or in his early teens.]] Musashi (ムサシ) is a player character that has twice appeared in games titled after his namesake. Despite appearing in different games he retains his obnoxious, proud self, though his appearance changes slightly between games (though these changes can be explained away and are not necessarily retcons). Profile A young fencer summoned by Fillet to save Allucaneet Kingdom. He has a short temper and is generally impatient, yet will go to great lengths to help others. He must finish his quest before the binchotite runs out of energy, which will kill him. Although Fillet supposedly summoned the same Musashi which saved Allucaneet in the distant past, it seemed apparent that this adventure occurred when Musashi was older. In Musashi: Samurai Legend, Musashi was summoned by Princess Mycella of Antheum, a magical realm. She summoned the samurai to help protect Antheum from the forces of Gandrake Enterprise. Musashi was trained by Master Mew, a cat-like martial arts expert who trained him in the Ways of the Stray Cat and to use the Oar that appeared with Musashi when he was summoned. Powers & abilities [[image:Brave Fencer Musashi SL.jpg|thumb|300px|Musashi as he appears in Musashi: Samurai Legend, showing him to be in his mid- to late teens.]] Through out all installments, Musashi knows at least one style of swordsmanship, and learns new techniques, whether from people he's rescued or even from analyzing an opponent's techniques. Brave Fencer Musashi Musashi is given two weapons during the course of Brave Fencer Musashi: #'Fusion:' Not long after he is summoned, Musashi is given the sword "Fusion": a weapon that, when charged and thrown, pierces his enemies, absorbs and then assimilates their abilities. The abilities Musashi acquires range from offensive abilities, such as shooting telekinetic bullets from his hand, to support abilities, such as turning Fusion into a pogo-stick that can be used to cross over dangerous terrain or up hills. Fusion can later be upgraded with the help of the Castle Blacksmith, increasing its strength and changing its color from blue to yellow. # Lumina (レイガンド; reigando): Known as the Sword of Luminescence, it was once used by Musashi's previous incarnation to seal away the Dark Wizard. It has immense strength and is guarded heavily atop Spiral Tower. By gathering the Five Scrolls, Musashi can unlock new powers within Lumina which allow him to access new areas, defeat the Crest Guardians, and liberate the Crests. Amazingly, Musashi can wield this immense sword with relative ease, despite his small stature. Lumina is an integral part of the plot: The Thirstquencher Empire makes multiple attempts at taking the sword throughout the story. Legendary Fencer Musashi *'The Five Scrolls:' Despite the game he is in, Musashi also gradually gains the power of the Five Scrolls, and each scroll corresponds with an element: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Sky (Heaven, Void). The Five Scrolls can be used to perform astounding feats. Etymology Musashi himself is based off the famous Miyamoto Musashi, with his trademark Hyoho Niten- Ichi Ryu (Dual Wield sword technique) as his fighting style. Miyamoto's legendary book, "The Book of the Five Rings", also comes into the game as a central plot element, and his sworn rival, Sasaki Kojirō comes into the games as a reoccurring antagonist. Category:Brave Fencer Musashi series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Samurai Category:Heroes